


New Years Day

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cold Weather, Dancing, F/F, New Years, Party, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), candle wax, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: hrg. them.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	New Years Day

_Carmen_

There was glitter on the floor in the lobby of the Team Red headquarters.

I saw an incredibly large variety of girls that I don't quite remember inviting carrying their shoes.

The hardwood floors were covered in candle wax and polaroid photos.

The smell of Ivy's perfume clung to my dress.

The party had disbanded at about one in the morning, half an hour ago. 

"Don't look to the end of us," I murmured to Ivy as she pulled me in tightly. "I'll stay when you're lost and I'm scared, when the magic almost starts to fade."

As I spoke, my lips were almost on hers.

"I want your midnights, but I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day," I whispered before leaning into a kiss.

She tasted of powdered sugar and champagne.

She squeezed my hand three times in the back of the taxi on the way to Target to buy noise-cancelling headphones.

I can tell that we're gonna be a long road.

"I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe," I joked as I grabbed two pairs of the chunky headgear.

"Or if I strike out and am crawling home?" she asked, playing into my joke.

"Absolutely."

I didn't want to look to the end. 

I'd stay when it was hard or wrong or we made mistakes.

I wanted her midnights.

I was picking up bottles with her on New Year's Day.

"Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I can recognize anywhere," I begged, lips against hers again.

"Only if you don't either."

She pushed her lips against mine even harder, pinning me to the wall.

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold onto you._


End file.
